Automotive door hinge assemblies, including as an example the assemblies utilized in General Motors "F" Body vehicles, are subject to wear including the elongation of hinge portion rivet/bushing apertures thereby causing hinge portions to separate resulting in the sagging of the car or vehicle door. Such assemblies are frequently welded to the door, as a part of the original manufacturing process, thus requiring significant effort in disassembly and skill for the attachment of an entire new assembly. Repair parts including repair kits, separate from the hinge assembly in its entirety, are not known to be available which address the issue as in the present disclosure Thus the repair of worn hinges in particular on the "F" Body vehicle manufactured by General Motors.RTM. requires the purchase of a new hinge assembly, the removal and disassembly of the vehicle door, the grinding or cutting off of the defective door hinge and the alignment and welding of the replacement hinge, assembly to the door. This process is time consuming and expensive and requires substantial attention and skill in alignment in order to insure the proper positioning of the vehicle door obtaining proper alignment in the installation of a new hinge assembly requires orientation around three axes of roll, pitch and yaw and in the thickness of the substructure to which the assembly will be attached. These considerations pose problems for all after market door hinge replacement; it is only the original equipment manufacturer who has the appropriate jigging machine who can reasonably attach such a hinge assembly
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,929 to Fahnders discloses a repair assembly consisting principally of the insertion of a bearing block in a door's lower hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,785 to Heim discloses a different approach than used for "F" Body vehicles wherein hinges are assembled with a door frame which is manufactured separate from a door outer skin. Both patents are disclosed in the associated Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 197.